1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic apparatuses, and particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus with a supplementary light.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are widely used for image capture in portable electronic apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDA). Many portable electronic apparatuses, however, cannot capture images in low ambient light. Accordingly, a flash or other supplementary illumination may be provided. However, the intensity distribution of the supplementary light is set, and image capture with the portable electronic apparatus remains limited under different ambient light levels.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic apparatus that can address the limitations described.